Jaune and The Arc Maiden
by Outcast's redeemer
Summary: No one said reaching the City of Vale would be easy. Matter of fact they said its the hardest thing to do. Sadly for Jaune Arc, he felt as though they understated just how dangerous the Path to Vale was. After a brutal fight near the edge of Vale the young teen now has to survive Beacon, a crazy headmaster and strange powers gifted to his sister from a target of a bandit attack.
1. Chapter 1

**Jaune and the Arc Maiden**

 **Chapter one**

 **All rights belong Rooster Teeth. I own nothing except this story. Enjoy.**

Fifteen-year-old Jaune Alexander Arc was quiet as his horse, Jezebel, clopped her way down the winding path. He stayed vigilant, listening for anything other than the sound of the two other horses that belonged to the two wagons that rode behind him. In the first cart sat his sisters Blanche, Dore, Jade, Bleu and Clair and behind them riding in the other cart with his two other siblings, watching the gear, was his twin Rouge and last sister, Noir.

Together there were eight of them. They had fled from the brunt out husk of the historical city of Arcadia after bandits had sabotaged their defenses and allowed monsters into the city. They had only survived because they had taken shelter in their family bunker. It was the last thing his parents had instructed him and his sister to do before they fell.

" _Protect them Jaune… don't let anything get to them without first going through you."  
"We love you all so much. Stay safe."_

Jaune's father had given him Crocea Mors to use should the time come and left with his mother to help in the fighting.

They had stayed held up in that hole for two days before Jaune had emerged to find his home and city in ruins. Nothing save for the cities' stables had survived untouched. Jaune had searched for hours, looking through the mutilated remains of his friends, neighbors and extended family alike until he had found the bodies of his mother and father.

Compared to the rest of them, his parents were intact. It made it all the easier for him to bury them. The rest he had no choice but to leave for the scavengers.

The following days after the attack, Jaune and the older of his sisters would go through the city, gathering food, water, clothes, weapons and other supplies necessary for the trip to Vale that was planned.

When Jaune deemed them ready, they left. Once they reached the edge of the valley, they all turned back to gaze as their home, desolate and barren, continued to idly burn.

Arcadia once had a population numbering in the tens of thousands… Now it was only them.

Three months had past since Jaune had started them on their journey. And in that time each one had developed into their own. Everything excluding their unkempt blond hair and blue eyes was different.

Jaune was their leader. Not by choice or merit, but simply because he was their big brother. Back at Arcadia, you could not walk anywhere without seeing Jaune escorting at least one of his sisters. He was often the target of ridicule by the other boys and girls alike because of his innate desire to protect his sisters. The clothes and armor he wore were simple. Three pieces of armor, two shoulder guards and a simple chest piece over top a torn and faded hoodie and pants from a time when they were all still alive. His weapons were that of his late father, Crocea Mors, and a dagger that belonged to his uncle.

Jaune's twin, Rouge was the calm one of the group, favoring the use of words and diplomacy to get out of situations that were irksome. Back home she was considered the smartest of the Arc siblings always using her gift of the tongue to get her way even when she was outvoted. She was dressed in a simple lather chest piece over top her normal pants and long sleeve shirt, and armed herself with a short sword and a spear, only using both to assist her brother in hunting and defending her sisters if the need arose.

If there were ever a sister who was known for her temperament, it would have been the fourteen-year-old Blanche. She was the mother hen of her siblings. Jokes were often tossed around calling her and Jaune the real parents of their siblings because of how they acted. Outfitted with a simple hooded cloak and chainmail underneath, and armed with a bow and hatchet, she made use of her skills in archery to protect her siblings when Jaune and Rouge were out gathering for supplies.

Next was Dore. Perhaps the only one besides the three-year-old Jade who had kept most of her original personality intact. A fact that helped the rest of her siblings with the grief and survivors guilt of losing their entire home. At thirteen she was the cook of her siblings, always helping their parents with meals and holiday feasts. Now she used her skills to feed her siblings and made sure that their supplies never went to waste. She was dressed in a simple sun dress with a small dagger kept hidden underneath.

Then there was the quiet Noir. In Arcadia she was often seen as the odd one out. She never had many friends her age due to her interest in weapons and dust. Because of this she chose to spend her time around the local militia when she had free time. It was because of this she gained a skill that let her prove herself to her siblings. The eleven-year-old could shoot. She wore one of the smaller training armor used by the new recruits of the militia and armed herself with a Mk-4C Dust powered rifle. She was the youngest Arc child to fight in their group.

Next were the nine-year-old twins. Bleu and Clair Arc were as smart as they were innovative. The two of them were the self-proclaimed geniuses of the Arc children. Though if you were to ask the City of Arcadia, the two of them were more likely to blow up something than make it work. Though despite that, they were well liked in the local school system and had many friends in their grades. Bleu wore overalls and a white shirt with a pair of goggles hanging from her neck. Clair dressed similar except she also wore a lab coat that she had Jaune search for in her school. Jaune and Rouge had forbidden them from fighting, even though they argued they could have helped.

And last was the latest addition to their family before the Fall of Arcadia. Jade. At three years old there wasn't much to explain about the little girl. Only that she was one of the reasons why their group had lived as long as it did. Whenever one of them was sad Jade was the first to offer her comfort. Jaune dreaded the day when she grew old enough to realize the magnitude of what had befallen their old home and he was there to help her though that transition.

Eight children of Arc. Each one different and each one skillful. Together they had survived the dangerous trip though the southern Mountain pass, eluding several packs of Grimm and bandit raiding parties along the way and survived one of the many flash floods that the region was known for.

It was difficult, but in Jaune's eyes, the immediate protection of his sisters outweighed the dangers. And as he spied a sign with the words, _City of Vale thirty miles north._ He smiled.

"Hey Jaune, look!"

Turning around, the blond knight was greeted by the sight of the two twins sharing the reigns while Blanche tended to a fussy Jade. He smiled at the two. Over the course of three months the eight of them had grew closer than they were before the attack. But even though he and his sisters were closer, not a day goes by that he doesn't miss his parents. The smell of his mother's hair as she cradled his head after a long day of field work. The strong grip of his father as he taught him the basics of outdoor survival and the smells of their holiday feasts that the two of them would spend hours slaving over just for their children.

He felt a tear fall down his cheek and swiped it away before replying to the twins. "Keep Jack's reins tight girls. Don't give him too much slack."

The two twins smiled. "Yes Sir!" they replied at the same time.

He smiled before turning his attention to the path.

Further up, the path connected to another well-maintained road. His blue eyes narrowed as another rider rode past the fork heading the same direction as he planned to take his sisters. While normally he was paranoid enough to either take a break to let time pass or bypass the danger completely, he felt they were close enough to the walls that no one would try anything.

It was a decision he would grow to regret.

Turning down the road towards Vale, he saw the rider around fifty meters ahead seemingly ignorant to everything around him. In his journey, Jaune had learned that having such a mentality made one a target. He had seen enough traveler, merchant and settlement founding caravans fall prey to both Grimm and bandits to know that he should stay vigilant at all times.

He pulled back on Jezebel's reins, slowing her gate enough so he was only two meters in front of his sisters. He glanced back and locked eyes with Blanche who gave a nod before turning around and nodding to Rouge.

After a few moments of riding silently Jaune stopped completely, the two carts doing the same.

"Jaune… what is it?" Rouge spoke up from behind him.

He didn't reply as his eyes were focused on the woman who was standing in the middle of the road next to the rider who was now dismounted and kneeling. His heartbeat quickened and he placed his hand on Crocea Mors's hilt. Something about this screamed at him. The rider wasn't looking at the woman. She was looking at the ground.

The woman moved causing the rider to react, jumping back closer to where Jaune and his sisters were watching. After he came to a stop the hood flew back. Jaune's grip on both Crocea Mors and Jezebel's reins tightened when the now unhooded girl glanced back at him.

Suddenly, two other figures sprang from the fields around them and charged at the girl giving her no time to react.

Or so he thought.

He would never understand why the universe liked to throw single moments his way when he was unqualified to handle them. For at that moment, the girl reacted, pulling out a staff and sending a blast of fire towards the attackers. Unfortunately, whatever the girl was doing proved too much for her to handle and whatever energy she was using exploded outward, knocking into him, his mount, his sisters and their carts, sending everything crashing end over end.

Gritting his teeth in pain Jaune forced himself onto his feet and gazed around him. He froze as his eyes landed on the girl, now flying in the air, fire, lightning and storm clouds swirling around her.

"Jaune!"

At hearing his name, Jaune tore his eyes off the girl and turned his gaze behind him. What he saw made his blood boil. Dore was unmoving and Clair was trying to shake her, tears streaming down her cheeks. Blue eyes met blue as the two sibling's eyes met. He longed to go to her and tell her everything would be fine but he couldn't. Rouge was already there, holding a wailing Jade and panicking Bleu.

Jaune knew Rouge would tend to them. So now he needed to do what his job was. Jaune drew his father's sword and extended the shield and stood protectively in front of them. His feet remained planted as he watched the fight unfold. The four of them moved with such speed and power, the blond couldn't keep track of what was happening most of the time.

Then like a cord had been cut, the fight was over. The woman had disengaged and began running to where he stood. His heart beat grew louder as she neared. She seemed to be panicking. But that face of panic turned into one of shock and pain as an arrow flew into her back. She fell, roiling several times before coming to a stop right in front of the son of Arc.

He looked up with wide eyes and swallowed. The three attackers were all staring at him, seemingly waiting on him to make a move. He would never forget their faces, their tauntingly happy smiles, their cruel eyes gazing upon him like a hunter upon a deer.

He took three steps forward, placing himself in front of the mortally wounded woman as well as his sisters. He gritted his teeth as the male of the group snickered. He heard the click of Noir's rifle and creek of Blanche's bow beside him. He uttered a quick prayer to anyone who would listen asking for help.

But it would not come. Not in time at least.

The attack came quicker than he could have reacted. The green haired girl went after Blanche, dodging past her arrow before ripping the bow out of her hands and slashing her across her stomach, sending her down screaming Jaune's name. The grey-haired man went after Noir, flipping past her shots with ease before landing a kick to her right arm, sending her down, screaming in tears as it snapped like a twig. The raven-haired woman came after him. Sending three arrows his way before charging in. If there was any consolation to be felt by him, he managed to block all three arrows with his shield. He could do nothing however, as she descended upon him.

Her first sword strike was when the other two descended open him. It wasn't even a fight. He was tossed around like a toy during the Vytal festival. Until finally, he was kicked back to where the rest of his sisters were staring at them with scared eyes. He crumpled down, his body broken and bleeding. He could do nothing except watch as Rouge, his twin and partner in everything, pointed her spear at the three advancing vile people. The crying form of Noir and the twitching body of Rouge behind them. He wanted her to flee, to take the other four and run. But he couldn't speak.

But then, like an angle form the heavens, another man came out of nowhere with an overly large sword and attacked the three. Jaune coughed in relief, tears falling down his cheeks as the man forced them to engage him.

Rouge took this as a chance to run forward, hoping to get to Blanche or Noir and tend to them. But she was stopped by the deceptively strong grip of the mortally wounded woman.

Jaune watched, transfixed as Rouge knelt and tried to treat the wound, only to stop as the woman stared deeply into her eyes.

What happened next, Jaune blamed on the pain and loss of blood and to a lesser extent the universe for throwing another damn moment his way, how else could he explain a golden fire extending out from the dying woman and dancing around his twin before flying into her chest.

His eyes grew heavy as Rouge wobbled before falling to her side unconscious. In the back ground, he could hear the twins' call out her name. The blond blinked as he saw the man step up to the unbreathing woman and curse before turning to look at Rouge and then the rest of his sisters.

The last thing Jaune remembered was seeing the red eyes of the man boring into his own. He would never forget how caring they were.

* * *

 ** _And that's the first chapter of Jaune and the Arc Maiden. Follow and review if you enjoyed it and be prepared for another chapter coming soon. Thank you._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jaune and the Arc Maiden**

 **Chapter two.**

 **All rights belong to Rooster Teeth. I own nothing except this story. Enjoy.**

 **Beep.**

There were many theories about death. To some, there was supposed to be some higher power, waiting for you after you die.

 **Beep.**

For others, they believed that everything was just cosmic chance, and thought that everything just went black after the end.

 **Beep.**

As a child Jaune had believed that after you died, you got to see your loved ones again.

 **Beep.**

Instead he was forced to suffer the constant omnipresent beeping of evil!

 **…Beep.**

Slowly, as if the universe had enough playing with him, the beeping was joined by other noises. Sounds as soft as a bird chirp and the gentle rustle of leaves to the buzzing hum of lights. It wasn't a lot, but it was enough to clue him in on one detail.

 **Beep.**

He wasn't dead.

Slowly the son of Arc opened his eyes, grimacing as the sudden light blinded him. After a few moments the effect lessened, and he began to see clearly. Looking around he saw that he was in a spacious room full of other beds as well as machines and medical equipment.

Just as he was about to call out for someone, the door opened and a nurse or doctor wearing a lab coat walked in.

She looked up from her scroll and blinked proclaiming in a shocked voice, "Oh, you're awake!" Briskly walking over to his bed side, she began to fiddle with some of the instruments to his right. She gazed down at him and asked. "How are you feeling?"

He ignored her question and instead asked his own. "Where ar-." He coughed violently. He swallowed, trying to moisten his throat, to no effect. The nurse saw this and walked over to the sink and poured him a small cup of water and gave it to him. He gave her a grateful smile before chugging it.

"Well, aren't you a fish." She remarked sarcastically, a gentle smile gracing her lips as she took the cup away.

Jaune blushed before taking a breath and trying to speak again. "Where are my sisters?" he asked. He blinked at how small his voice sounded. For some reason or another it angered him. A lot.

The nurse/doctor smiled, Jaune's sudden anger unknown to her. "The younger three are enjoying a nice meal with Peter and Bart." Her smile disappeared as she typed a few things into her scroll. "As for the other four. They're in the women's wing of the med bay."

At those final words Jaune's heart dropped into his stomach.

She hummed as she flipped open each file. "Rouge Arc: Acute Aura depletion resulting in loss of consciousness. Blanche Arc: One eleven-centimeter laceration along the abdominal region angled from the left breast to the right hip requiring the use of triage at the location of pickup. Noir Arc: One shattered Humorous, requiring surgery as well as one three-centimeter laceration along the scalp. Dore Arc: Concussion and internal bleeding, requiring surgery." She looked down, meeting his worried gaze.

Jaune felt tears start to pool in his eyes. "A-are they- "

She patted him on his shoulder. "They're all awake and fully responsive." Jaune blinked back his tears and let out a relived choke/sigh.

She lifted her hand away from his shoulder before poking it. "You, on the other hand, were the last one of your group to wake up. Though considering your injuries you should have been out a lot longer." She gave him a smirk. "Your Aura is pretty strong to have healed you this quickly."

Jaune blinked. "What?"

She rotated her two fingers in a circle. "For injures such as yours, aura usually takes a few weeks to fully heal." She snapped her fingers. "Though there are cases where the aura is exceptionally strong or the reserves are large enough to do the task in a few days." She poked his stomach. "Like you for instance." She looked down in thought. "Either that or you have an amazing semblance." She mumbled to herself.

Jaune shook his head. "N-No I mean, Aura… what is it?"

Her smile dropped. "You don't know what Aura is?"

A part of him felt compelled to lie. But it wouldn't get him anywhere. This must have been a hunter thing that his father never got to teach him. The blond shook his head. "N-no… My- my father never got to teach us anything about his time as a hunter."

She smiled sadly. "If it is any consolation, I'm sorry."

She placed her hands on her hips suddenly chipper. "Well then, pay attention young man. You'll need to know this next bit if you have it. Aura is the physical manifestation of one's soul. It gives ordinary people extraordinary abilities, increasing their strength, speed, stamina and boosts the body's self-repairing abilities." She gave him a critical eye. "You got it?"

Jaune blinked and looked at his hands. "So, it makes me a superhero?" He asked as he gazed up at her questioningly.

She laughed.

She laughed a lot.

Jaune was worried for a moment when she began to turn red. What he said wasn't that funny. But she soon began to calm down. "Well that's certainly the first time I've heard it put like that but yeah." She said as she wiped her tears away from her eyes. "It makes You and your sisters Rouge and Blanche super hero like."

Jaune nodded, letting her strange behavior go, and asked another question. "Where am I?"

She gasped. "Oh my! Sorry, I'm so used to having people who know who I am that I completely forgot." She flattened her lab coat and smiled at him, her golden eyes gleaming with a hint of embarrassment. "I am Professor Baioretto Peach, head medical and biology instructor and acting chief of medicine for the medical facilities here at Beacon Academy."

Jaune's eyes widened. "I-I'm at Beacon?"

Peach gave him a firm nod and walked over to the curtains blocking the window. "Do want to see it?"

At Jaune's nod she threw open the white colored sheets and allowed natural light to enter. Jaune was briefly blinded by the influx of light, but as his eyes grew used to the sight of the sun, they widened in shock. Not only could he see the sprawling campus grounds that his father had told him about. He could see the City of Vale in all her obese glory.

She smirked as she returned to his bedside. "Yeah. I know. You should have seen my face when I first saw the view." Her face grew serious and Jaune swallowed. "Now then. I hate to do this but now we need to do your examination. You were pretty beat up when you came in, and I need to make sure everything is in the right place.

Jaune nodded. "What do you want me to do?"

"If you can, stand and remove your gown."

Jaune paled. "Y-you're joking, right?"

Her face never changed.

He sighed. And lowered his eyes, defeated.

She scoffed. "Oh, come now. It's nothing I haven't seen before."

He grumbled and swung his legs out from the bed and slowly stood. He wobbled a moment before finding his strength. He looked up at her, silently asking for her to break the rule just once.

Her eyes told him to get going.

With cheeks aflame Jaune slid off his gown and immediately took note of all the pinkish scars that crisscrossed his body as well as the large purple bruise that sat just above his groin.

He looked up at her, his eyes terrified. She, however was focused on his chest.

She smiled. "Now just remain quiet for this next bit. It'll be quick, I promise." She typed a few commands on her scroll before speaking into it. "Date 03/18/78-AW: Post recovery observation on patient 22186: Male, age fifteen, patient's name: Jaune Arc. Name of observer: Professor Baioretto Peach." She touched his chest. "Beginning observation: injures sustained by impact force. Wound C-01 is fully healed, as are wounds C-02 and C-03. X-ray scans show that the breaks of the left ribs six, seven, and eight and the right ribs three and four are fully healed as well." She moved her hand to Jaune's stomach, her fingers moving past the now healed single scar. "Next observation: injuries sustained by bladed weapons. Wound L-01 while healed has extensive visible signs of excessive scaring unlike L-02, through L-09. Based on the cleanness of the wound the blade used was heated, cartelizing the wound leaving a more noticeable scar." She eyed his groin, then looked up, noticing his worried expression. She kept her eyes on his face and gently placed her hand where the bruise was. She saw him grit his teeth and retracted her hand. "Impact Wound C-04 is still showing signs of bruising as well as tenderness." She clicked off the scroll and nodded her head. "You can get dressed now."

He quickly did so, red with embarrassment. "W-what was that all about?" He asked, waving his hand towards the scroll in her hand.

She looked down at the device and shrugged. "Per protocol. Any use of Aura to heal major life-threatening injuries must be documented and presented to the Vale Aura Registration and Observation Agency to help in the ever-going research of Aura. Since not many people are saved by Aura and hunters who have been injured on missions have shown to heal differently than those whose Aura were unlocked to save them, it is the duty of any health care worker to document any case that comes though meeting their parameters."

Jaune tilted his head. "So, did you do the same with my sisters?"

Peach shook her head. "According to the file, the only other person in your group to have their aura unlocked by the hunter who did so was Blanche Arc." She put her scroll back into her lab coat pocket. "I did do the same for her though."

Jaune blinked and shook his head, confused. "But how? Rouge didn't have aura before… a-are you sure?" he asked.

She looked down at him curiously. "I don't know what to tell you. According to the file her aura was already unlocked when the Huntsman treated her. And he doesn't screw up with these kinds of situations."

Jaune fell back down on his bed, too focused on how his sister had Aura to notice his body clench in pain as the wound near his groin was agitated from the sudden movement. Did this have something to do with what he saw? Did his other sisters see what happened? His eyebrows knitted together in both confusion and worry as more questions piled up inside his head.

Peach pursed her lips together as she watched the young teen sit there in thought. Deciding now would be an appropriate time, she knelt beside him and said, "Well, now that I'm finished, we can go visit your sisters."

Jaune sighed and nodded. Maybe seeing his sisters would deflate his unease.

As the two started to the door, it opened, revealing a green silvered haired man with a cane in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other. Jaune paused as the eyes of the man landed on his own. The young teen felt the world dissolve around him as the two continued to gaze at each other.

Jaune didn't know how he knew, but he was certain that this man could answer his questions. The only problem was the boy didn't know who he was.

"Oh, Professor Ozpin!" The world returned as Professor Peach spoke. So, Professor Ozpin was his name. Jaune began to wonder what he taught in Beacon. Unknown to Jaune's inner thinking, Peach continued. "I completely forgot to tell you that Mr. Arc is awake. We were just about to go to see his sisters."

Ozpin only took a sip of his coffee.

The younger professor blanched and bowed her head. "I'm sorry sir. I'll make sure to inform immediately the next time."

Ozpin lowered the cup and spoke. "Be sure you do. Thank you Baioretto. You can go now."

With one sentence the warm natured Professor Peach was replaced with the man currently standing in the door way as she scurried past him. "Mr. Arc. I believe you wish to see your sisters?" he asked monotone.

The heir of the Arc legacy nodded, unable to say anything due to the palpable pressure the man gave off. Ozpin didn't seem offended and instead stepped aside. "Allow me to escort you there. I was on my way there myself."

Jaune simply nodded again, and followed.

* * *

And thus concludes chapter two. Hope you enjoyed it. If you found anything wrong let me know. And As always leave a like and Review.


End file.
